Ignis
by angie1la
Summary: What if Terra had fire powers, instead of earth? Sorry, summary is bad, but please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo! Some of you probably already know me, this is my second story, so you may know how much I love REVIEWS! PLEASE review!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Robin bit his lip as he maneuvered his digital race car around Cyborg's.

"Ha-ha!" he crowed, speeding ahead.

"Oh no you didn't," Cyborg leaned forward on the edge of his seat.

Suddenly, a little green car burst ahead all the theirs, and teared across the finish line.

"BOOM!," Beast Boy jumped up into a victory dance. "That's how you do it baby!"

Cyborg and Robin burst out laughing as BB continued shaking his groove thing.

"Could you guys be more louder," Raven grumbled into her book, "I can still here myself think."

Starfire giggled.

"What fun!" she stuck her finger in her boiling pot of goo and licked it. "And my snorkglog is almost done!"

Everyone jumped as the alarms began to blare.

"Titans," Robin managed to form a serious face, "GO!"

* * *

A girl jumped off the ledge of a small cliff, and propelled herself into the air with bursts of flame erupting from her palms. The colossal scorpion roared in protest from the heat of the fire.

She whirled around when she landed and readied herself for the beast to strike. It drove its tail into the ground, causing a massive divot to rip the rugged ground between them. She jumped, barely managing to break her fall.

The girl looked up at the scorpion, looking for a way to escape or a weak spot to hit the monster. She was already lucky that scorpions didn't like fire, but considering how she controlled her powers, she really wasn't that lucky. She drew all her will power and focused it on her hands. Weak flames spluttered out, but quickly grew into blazing infernos. Panicked, she directed them to the beast.

The scorpion screamed in pain as the fire seared it. But, apparently, being extra big made its exoskeleton extra strong. The fire merely gave it a paper cut. She cursed, and began to run again.

Suddenly, an enormous green lizard head-butted the monster. The girl later realized it was a T-Rex. Black aura concealed the scorpion's stinger, preventing it from attacking, and blue and green lasers shot at its eyes.

The girl felt her breath quicken. She wasn't alone. She wasn't the only freak.

A red and green figure stood in front of the sun, so the girl had to shield her eyes to see him. He had spikey black hair and a fierce mask. He stood with so much authority, she felt compelled to stand at attention.

"Titans!" he commanded. "Attack!"

The 'Titans,' swarmed around the beast, attacking with all their might. The scorpion screeched and squirmed, trying to get away and survive. The girl with the black aura lost grip of the stinger and was flung into an oddly shaped rock. The T-Rex recoiled to attack again, but the scorpion rammed into his leg before he could move, causing him to morph into a green boy. The man, who looked more like a robot, yelled out and ran to check on the boy, while still shooting from his arm canon. All who was left was the slender girl hurling green balls of energy.

Until the boy in the mask stepped in.

He ran across the ridge of a rock and flew a kicked at the scorpion's head. He dodged the poisonous pincers and threw a bomb underneath the monster, which exploded at the scorpion's soft underbelly. He pulled out a staff and struck down the scorpion's pincers. The girl realized he had no special powers, he fighting from pure skill.

Despite their best efforts, they were still struggling to win. The robot-man was back fighting with the green boy, who was morphing into animals much slower, and the other girl, with the cloak, was straining under a rock.

She had to do something.

She ran over to the girl under the rock, and helped push it off. Together, they faced the monster.

"Get out of here," the girl with the cloak hissed. "We don't want you to get hurt."

The girl furrowed her brow in determination.

She ran towards the monster, ignoring the girl's shouting, and took a deep breath. She found a spot that wouldn't burn anyone and began to summon her powers. She felt a familiar tingling sensation at her finger tips and pointed towards the scorpion. Fire blazed from her hands, combusting the monster. The flames started red, then slowly grew hotter, becoming yellow, then blue. She stepped back and squinted, glad for the goggles protecting her eyes. She thrust all her last energy into the inferno, then everything was blown out like a candle.

The scorpions stood for a few moments, then crashed to the ground. Some of its tough skin crumbled off. Gross.

There was a silence.

"WOOO!" the girl jumped, feeling revived.

"Whoa!" the green boy morphed back to his human form and stared at the scorched scorpion. "How did you do that?"

He turned to look at the girl, and his jaw dropped.

"How do you turn into an extinct animal?" she shrugged, and began picking off the others. "How do you shoot green lasers? How do you use black magic? How do you have super ninja skills?"

They all opened their mouths, as if to begin explaining, but thought the better of it.

"Good job out there," the boy the bright costume walked up to her, comically baffled by the 'super ninja' comment. "That was really impressive."

"That wasn't impressive!" the green boy waved his arms like a flag. "That was hands down WOW!"

The girl laughed.

"It wasn't much," she slapped the robot man on the back, "what you guys did was pretty cool, too."

He smiled, along with everyone else.

"Well," the boy, who seemed to obviously be a leader, said, "thank you for helping us. We appreciated it."

"Where you headed to now?" the green boy strolled over casually.

"Nowhere, really," she pointed at the city and the odd shaped tower in the distance. "I usually just battle a few monsters, go where to wind takes me."

"What if the wind took you to our place?" the boy twiddled his thumbs.

The girl with orange hair jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yes!" she perked. "That would be glorious! We could have a sleep of over, and speak of boys we put crushes on!"

The goth-looking girl rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Yeah!" the robot man agreed. "You don't have any places to go, do you?"

"I-I guess not," the girl shrugged again. "It sounds fun."

"Why not?" the leader smiled at her, warmly. "You can come, as long as you want to."

She gave a toothy grin and pulled up her goggles.

"Okay!" she hopped.

"I'm Robin," the leader shook her hand.

"I'm Beast Boy."

"I'm Cyborg."

"I am Starfire!"

The last, goth looking, girl evaluated her. She frowned slightly but decided not to say what was on her mind.

"I'm Raven."

The girl looked, gladly, at all her new friends and realized they were waiting for her name.

"Oh," she fumbled. "I'm Ignis."

* * *

**I personally do not know what Snorkglog is, but it sounded like something Starfire would cook.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**One thing popped into my mind when I was writing this; FIREBENDER**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ignis's jaw dropped open when they entered the Titans Tower. She ran into the main room and jumped onto the couch.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "Your place is amazing! You guys are sooo lucky!"

Beast Boy snickered and slid onto the couch beside her. He slapped on his patented sly grin and waved his hand at the room.

"If you think this is amazing," he said, "wait 'till you see the rest of the of the Tower."

Starefire bounced excitedly and volunteered to give Ignis a tour. The girl followed, her mouth still unhinged, Cyborg displayed their huge computer, as Raven retired to her room. Robin smiled at their new friend.

"Who's hungry?" Cyborg shouted. "'Cause I sure am! Lunch time!"

Everyone piled into the kitchen, eager looks on their face as Cyborg dug through the refrigerator. He pulled out a packet of sausages and buns.

"Hot dog day!" he ripped open the hot dogs and tossed them onto the stove.

"Eeew," Beast Boy wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Dude, do you know how they make those things?"

"Don't know, don't care!" he flung a tofu burger at Beast Boy and tended the hot dogs.

The Titans, minus Raven, plus Ignis ate, conversing and avoiding the thought of the process of making hot dogs.

"So, when did you start fighting monsters?" Robin asked Ignis. "You were pretty good out there."

Ignis blushed.

"Well," she stuttered, "I began when I decided I wanted to use my powers for good, I guess."

"So one day you just wanted to be a hero?" Beast Boy lounged on the table, carelessly.

"No," her cheeks flushed again. "Everyone thinks fire is a bad thing, and that my powers are evil. I wanted to prove them wrong, and be a good guy."

Raven suddenly appeared next to her, interested in what Ignis was saying. She sat at the table and kept her eyes on her.

"That was just what I was thinking," Ignis said quickly under Raven's stare. "Forget what I-"

"No, no," Raven interrupted. "It's just, that's the same reason why I wanted to become a hero."

Ignis smiled, realizing Raven was opening up to her.

"Well, team," Robin stood up over his empty plate, "now that we're done, how 'bout we train?"

"Train?" Ignis said, uncertainly.

"Yeah!" Cyborg grabbed all the dishes and tossed them into the sink. "We don't get good without practice!"

"C'mon!" Beast Boy jumped off the table. "You get to show us your cool fire powers again!"

"Yes, indeed!" Starfire squealed. "I would love to see the fire display again, and possibly you can show us works of the fire?"

Raven groaned at Starfire.

"You should join us," Robin offered. "But don't think we're forcing you, you don't have to come."

Ignis looked at all her eager new friends.

"Why not?" she gave a stiff grin.

Cyborg and Beast Boy cheered, while Ignis let out a nervous breath.

* * *

Cyborg obliterated an entire obstacle with his arm canon and punched through another, while Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex ,again, and his smashed robotic arms sprouting out of the ground. Starfire shot deadly starbolts at the sliding walls, as Raven made a huge fist out of her black aura and destroyed the climbing wall.

"Wow," Ignis gaped at them. "When you guys train, you look... ferocious."

Robin chuckled.

"Sometimes, things are life or death in crime fighting," he muttered, darkly.

Then he leapt off the high podium they were standing on and landed on a robot arm. It thrashed as he gave a swift kick and ripped it off its base, and swiped his staff at the others that tried to attack from behind. He sprinted to the climbing wall and flew over the pool of lava that surrounded it. Robin climbed up with such ease, it looked like he was walking. Ignis watched his drop to his feet, neatly, and face her. His hand beckoned to join them.

Ignis stepped back, unable to trust herself, but looked at Robin again. He smiled at her warmly, with enough confidence to boost her own. _He _trusted her, so why shouldn't she? Ignis squeezed her eyes shut and jumped.

She was falling. She heard someone shout, and smirked. Then, she was flying.

Her hands were pointed towards the ground, blowing the fire that propelled her into the air. She landed on one of the robotic arms like Robin had and melted it with her touch. She stumbled off before the heated metal could touch her.

Another arm lunged towards her and she blasted it with as much power as she could afford. She saw embers leaping far away from her target from the corners of her eyes. She began running to the next obstacle, but froze at the familiar scent of smoke. She turned around and her eyes widened with horror as she saw the _tiny _embers catching the bushes and shrubs on fire. The fire roared and blazed with anger.

"Everyone, evacuate!" Robin commanded. "Ignis, let's go!"

But Ignis was frozen, rooted in her spot as the monster she had created fed on the obstacle equipment and nearby plants. It swallowed another five feet and was making its way towards the Tower. Images of all the previous cities and towns she just wanted to help flashed through her mind. People were screaming and barely escaped the fire. She blinked.

She wasn't going to let that happen again.

She began to sprint into the wildfire, Beast Boy calling her name.

"Ignis!" he screamed. "Are you nuts?! Get away from there!"

He ran in after her.

"Beastie!" Cyborg attempted to grab his friend before he endangered himself, but missed.

Starfire gasped and Robin tugged his fire-proof cape, wishing it were big enough to protect him in the inferno. There was nothing left for them to do but watch and hope.

Ignis coughed into her arm, tears streaming down her face, as she searched for the center of the fire, which was really hard considering how big it was and how rapidly it was growing. She found the close estimate and concentrated. Her breathing became slightly easier as the flames stepped away.

If she could create fire, and make it bigger, she should be able to make it smaller, and die out. _Should _be.

She lifted her arms, until Beast Boy rammed into her, quite literally.

"Ignis!" he wheezed, morphing back to his human form. "Let's go! There's nothing we can do about it."

She noticed how he said, we.

"Let me try!" she snapped back. "It's the least I can do."

Beast Boy's squinted eyes began to close as he collapsed to the ground. Ignis caught him and cast her fire protection over him. Now the fire couldn't burn him.

She stood up again and raised her arms, her fingers splayed, and closed her eyes. She felt herself connect with the fire, as if her soul made contact with it. She willed the fire to extinguish and slowly lowered her arms.

For a few panicking moments, the blaze seemed to be fueled by her will. But, eventually they grew from a hot red to a mild orange and yellow. Ignis continued to bring her arms down, and began to sink into a kneeling position when her arms hit her sides. The fire corresponded with her movement, and soon was nothing but a small flame. She blew it out in her crouched spot and buried her face into her hands.

The Titans ran over to check on Beast Boy. Cyborg produced a breathing mask and set it on his friend. The green boy was soon breathing easily.

"I'm so sorry," she croaked, without looking at the team.

Surely, they hated her now.

Cyborg frowned.

"Not that I wanted it to happen," he scratched his head, "but, Beast Boy should be covered in second and third degree burns."

"I kept the fire away from him," Ignis silently wiped her eyes. "I can do that."

A gentle touch on her shoulder surprised her.

"You're hurt," Robin sat next to her, examining her exposed skin.

He pulled out a bottle of water he brought for training and poured some in his gloved hand. He rubbed the water, soothingly, onto the burns on her legs.

"You saved Beast Boy from the fire," Robin noted, "but you didn't save yourself? That was selfless of you, and brave."

Ignis stared into his masked eyes, wondering if this was some sort of cruel joke. He didn't mean it, he couldn't have. She had ruined his training course and nearly killed the Teen Titans, especially Beast Boy. Why was he calling her brave?

Starfire nodded approvingly, Raven shrugged, and Cyborg grinned comfortingly. Suddenly, Beast Boy spluttered awake. He ripped off his mask and looked around.

"Ignis!" he exclaimed when he spotted her.

She winced and braced herself for scornful comments.

"That was the bravest and stupidest thing I've ever seen."

She looked up.

"And that's saying a lot," he chuckled, "'cause, well, I'm not too smart."

Ignis was thoroughly confused. Why weren't they mad at her? Why weren't they chasing her out their city, like everyone else had.

"No," she muttered angrily. "Don't call me brave. I don't, and never will, deserve it."

Robin grabbed her arm and made her look at him.

"Don't say that," he said sternly. "You saved us, and that's good enough. Sure, you started the fire, but everyone makes mistakes. Then, we learn from them. That's why we're human."

He helped her onto her feet and brush off.

"Let us get back to the Tower," Starfire chimed. "I am sure I may uplift the mood with my Sno-"

"No," Raven put her hand up to Starfire, "just, no."

Starfire giggled, nervously.

"What about your training course," Ignis asked feebly.

"Dude!" Beast Boy laughed. "We're get money from the government, we could buy a ten more courses!"

Ignis managed a weak smile.

"So are we going back to the Tower or not?" Cyborg struck a pose towards the Titans Tower.

"You guys go ahead," she looked away. "I-I just want some fresh air, away from the fire."

She began to trudge towards the edge of the island.

Beast Boy sighed, sadly, understanding her pain.

* * *

**DON'T THINK I'M SHIPPING ROBxIGNIS. Cause I'm not. I just want to show that she _admires_ him, like Beast Boy _admires_ Robin.**

**Good, that's sorted.**

**Bye!**


End file.
